


I'll Show You What's Mine

by CelestialSpace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Begging, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Claiming, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, I'm sorry I kinda made lance seem like a jerk, Jealous Shiro (Voltron), Kitten, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Pet Names, Post-Kerberos Mission, Praise Kink, Public Claiming, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, Sir Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Top Shiro (Voltron), Undressing, Voyeurism, authority kink, blowjob, but hey au, consensual sex in front of another person, handjob, he's just pushy and is oblivious, honestly they all are probably, keith consents to everything, lance is probably a little ooc, lance will be watching eventually, porn with like a lil bit of plot if you squint, possessive shiro, sir, submitting, that's gotta be a thing, voyeur shiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialSpace/pseuds/CelestialSpace
Summary: Lance has been pursuing Keith without knowing that he's in a relationship with Shiro. Shiro is possessive of Keith and doesn't appreciate the attention from Lance. Shiro has decided that it's time for him to show Lance just who Keith belongs to.(The stuff with Lance doesn't begin until Chapter 3)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, this is obviously a smut fic between two dudes so if that's not your thing don't read. Some people may be a little OOC, but eh what can you do.
> 
> I'll be adding more tags as stuff appears in future chapters

Keith can feel the heavy weight of Shiro’s stare from across the room as Lance leans a little further into Keith’s space. Keith didn’t even hear what Lance said but based off the way Lance is wiggling his eyebrows at him, he’s pretty sure it was inappropriate.

“What?” Keith says eloquently. Lance frowns slightly but tries again. 

“I said, if your left leg is Thanksgiving and your right leg is Christmas; can I visit between the holidays?” Lance wiggles his eyebrows again and leans closer and suddenly Keith realizes how close the taller boy is to him. 

Keith is leaning against the back wall of the common room with his arms defensively crossed across his chest and Lance is standing less than a foot away from him -so close that Keith can feel the heat of Lance’s chest on his exposed forearms. 

“There are no holidays in space.” Keith puts his right hand against Lance’s chest and pushes lightly but frowns when Lance doesn’t move away. Lance pins Keith’s hand to chest and smirks at him. 

“Aw, you could’ve asked if you really wanted to touch me.” He even throws in a wink as Keith tries to retract his hand. 

“Dude, no.” Keith successfully retrieves his hand from Lance’s grasp as he sees Shiro push off the wall from the other side of the room in his peripheral. Shiro draws up his shoulders and his fists clench at his sides as Lance finally takes a step back and away from Keith. 

“Sorry man.” Lance holds his hands up in the air between them in surrender as he turns and walks away from Keith, completely oblivious of Shiro’s threatening presence behind him. Shiro’s steely eyes track Lance as he leaves the room before his hot gaze lands on Keith again. 

Heat pools in Keith’s stomach as Shiro stalks over to him, quickly closing the distance between their bodies. Shiro is on him in seconds, his arms on either side of Keith caging him in, as if Keith would ever try to run away from him. Keith is momentarily paralyzed as his gaze is held captive by Shiro’s and he startles when Shiro speaks. 

“Give me your hand.” Shiro holds out his flesh hand between them and he doesn’t have to wait long before Keith complies. Keith’s gloved hand is engulfed by Shiro’s much larger one as he brings Keith’s hand to his face. Keith’s eyes stray from Shiro’s as he looks at the man’s full lips which hover close to Keith’s hand. Heat rises across Keith’s face in a flush as Shiro presses his lips to Keith’s glove which is stretched across his palm. 

“This is mine. You are mine.” Each word is a whisper across leather and a drag of pink against black. The tip of a tongue darts out between parted lips and laves the worn material before Shiro releases Keith’s hand and lets it fall limply back to his side. 

Shiro’s arm that is still braced against the wall bends at the elbow and brings Shiro closer to Keith. Keith turns his head to the left and bares his throat to the older man as Shiro’s head dips down to drag his nose up the column of Keith’s pale neck. 

There’s a whisper of fabric as a hand slides up Keith’s side, just shy of actually pressing against his skin. Gooseflesh erupts across Keith’s abdomen as the heat from Shiro’s flesh hand bleeds through the thin material of his shirt as Shiro’s nose settles on a patch of skin behind Keith’s ear. 

A shiver travels down Keith’s spine and his eyes flutter closed as hot breath ghosts over Keith’s neck and ruffles the curl of hair tucked behind his ear. Shiro breathes deeply several times, puffing out hot air against the younger man as he breathes him in. 

“You smell so good Baby, I could eat you up.” Keith shivers again at the words and a whine sneaks out of his throat as his body tries to arch up to be closer to the wall of heat that’s scant inches away from him. A growl of frustration leaves Keith as Shiro takes a step away from him and breaks all points of contact with him. 

Keith opens his eyes to attempt to glare at the older man and his head turns to fully face Shiro. 

“Not here.” Shiro states the two words as if they are law and takes another step back from Keith. Keith frowns and feels his brow furrow as he tries to take a step closer to Shiro and close the distance again. His hand that he didn’t even know was outstretched is swatted from the air as cool metal fingers grasp his face tightly, fingertips digging into the soft skin of his cheeks. 

The grip on his face eases slightly when Keith doesn’t fight it and the thumb that is pressed against the right side of his face strokes back and forth softly. Keith pouts and looks up at Shiro through his eyelashes to try and sway him but Shiro has full control of himself and isn’t swayed in the slightest. 

“I said not here, be a good boy.” Shiro raises an eyebrow expectantly. When Keith tries to nod his head the fingers on his face dig in sharply again and Shiro’s other eyebrow raises to join the other. 

“Yes Sir.” The words are a whisper, sliding passed lips that are forcibly pursed by the hand on his face, but the reaction is instantaneous. Shiro smiles at him softly and his eyes are filled with warmth and approval. 

Shiro releases his hold on Keith’s face only to pat his cheek lightly which makes Keith scowl at him. With a huff Keith sidesteps Shiro and skulks out of the room muttering curses the whole way, startling a laugh out of Shiro. 

After Keith leaves Shiro runs a hand through his hair and a plan starts forming in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooboy, here comes the good stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where things get steamy between our boys but I'm sorry this chapter is longer than the last one. It's for the good bits!
> 
> I'm going to try to update as soon as I can but being a full time student and a part time worker keeps me a little busy,,,

Shiro waits until they have a day off. He makes sure Allura and Coran are busy with the leaders of the planet they’re landed on and that Pidge and Hunk both have plans to go planetside.

Lance claimed he needed some “beauty sleep” and turned down any plans Pidge and Hunk tried to make with him. Shiro can tell that Keith is suspicious of him because he doesn’t bother trying to make plans with Shiro or any of the other paladins. 

The morning of Shiro’s chosen day he sees Allura, Coran, Pidge, and Hunk off at the shuttle and wishes them luck. Before they leave, Allura reminds Shiro that they won’t be back till later in the evening and Shiro can’t help but think that it’s convenient for his plan. It’s early enough that Lance isn’t awake yet so Shiro decides to begin step one a little bit early. 

The door to Shiro’s room whooshes open and he steps into the semi-darkness of the cool room. An Altean version of a lamp casts a warm light across the room and catches on Keith’s form which is stretched across the bed. 

Keith rolls over onto his back as Shiro approaches and he arches his back enticingly for Shiro. Shiro smiles softly at the younger man and sits down on the edge of the bed, next to Keith’s hip. 

“Hey Baby, I hope you weren’t waiting for me too long.” Silver fingers brush through black locks as Shiro tucks some hair from Keith’s face behind his ear. A mischievous smile curls up Keith’s face as he squirms his hips. 

“I may have started without you…” Shiro’s eyes snap to Keith’s hips which are hidden by the thin sheet that’s pulled up to his navel; the material is tented from the younger man’s arousal and there’s a patch of moisture from his precum. Shiro’s eyes slowly crawl up Keith’s body back to his face before he speaks. 

“Show me.” Shiro lets the commanding tone creep into his voice as he stares into Keith’s deep purple eyes. A hot flush settles across Keith’s face and travels down his exposed chest and disappears beneath the white sheet. Keith grabs the top of the sheet and with a flick of his wrists he sends it fluttering down near the end of the bed. 

Shiro’s eyes are drawn to their small tin of makeshift lubricant which had been previously hidden by the sheet and he squints at it silently. Keith's long legs spread slightly before they bend at the knee and fall open, the outside of each leg touching the mattress. 

Shiro takes a moment to look at Keith, to just take in the sight of the younger man spread open for him. Keith is all long limbs, his legs splayed out in a butterfly revealing himself completely to Shiro. His arms are bent slightly with only his fingertips gently resting where his legs and his hips meet. Strands of long raven hair fan around Keith’s head with some of the longer strands at the bottom resting against his bare shoulders. 

Keith’s face and chest are flushed a deep red against his pale skin and his lips are swollen and slick with moisture from being chewed on. A pink tongue slides across his bottom lip before he sucks it into his mouth to chew on it again. Shiro watches as white teeth dig into the lip and he can’t help but want to bite it himself. 

Shiro allows himself to act upon his thoughts and leans down so that his face is hovering close to Keith’s. He braces himself on his metal arm as he rests it on the bed on Keith’s left side which leaves Shiro hovering over the smaller man. Shiro’s left hand reaches up to tug Keith’s lip from his teeth with a thumb before closing the remaining distance between them. 

The kiss starts out as soft and almost sweet, just a brush of lips, but a whine from Keith has Shiro surging forward to press their lips fully together. Keith’s lips mould perfectly to Shiro’s and his slightly chapped lips rub sweetly against Shiro’s with the moisture from Keith’s tongue. 

Shiro’s flesh hand moves from Keith’s chin to trail a line of fire down the column of Keith’s throat as their lips move in sync. His fingers skirt around the edge of a pec and glide down Keith’s soft side. His fingertips drift across Keith’s ribs where he’s the most sensitive, making Keith arch his back at the touch and sigh softly against Shiro’s mouth. 

The moment Keith’s lips part, Shiro is already delving into his warm mouth with a greedy tongue, swallowing Keith’s sigh of pleasure. Keith responds instantly, his tongue not hesitating to reach out and stroke along Shiro’s playfully. Shiro moans at the touch and slides his tongue back along Keith’s in return. 

Keith surprises him by pushing forward and forcing his tongue into Shiro’s mouth; the wet muscle rubs along Shiro’s for a moment before pulling back to lick across the inside of Shiro’s teeth. The surprise only lasts for a moment before Shiro is growling and regaining control. 

Shiro clutches Keith’s face tightly as he had the previous day and bites the other’s tongue lightly until he retracts it into his mouth. Shiro follows the retreating muscle with his own and pushes his way deep inside; Keith’s lips widen slightly to allow Shiro’s larger tongue to force its way in and moans at the wet slide of it against his own once again. 

Shiro pulls away from his lover and gazes down at him as their lips separate. Keith’s eyes have cracked open, his purple orbs peeking out between long black lashes as he looks back at Shiro. Keith’s mouth is still hanging open, moisture around his mouth glistening in the low light of the lamp. A string of saliva bridges the gap between Shiro’s bottom lip and Keith’s tongue which is sticking slightly out of his mouth as he pants wantonly. 

“You’re so beautiful Baby.” The saliva that stretches between them bounces lightly at the movement of Shiro’s lips then drips down to land on Keith’s chest. Keith shivers as Shiro’s eyes track the movement before he dips his head down to lick the beads up from Keith’s skin. 

Shiro moves to connect their lips again as he shifts to reposition himself next to the younger man. Shiro is now laying on his left side and is propped up by his arm that is next to Keith's right side. 

Shiro leans over Keith as he grabs the man’s bent knee, he pulls it up off the bed so he can shift even closer to Keith and allows Keith’s leg to rest against his hip. Shiro strokes the soft skin just above Keith’s knee and smiles as he remembers Keith shaving his legs last night, squinting each time he caught Shiro watching, as if he knew something was going to be happening today. Keith’s arm, which is pressed between them, reaches up to cup Shiro’s face as the older man devours his open mouth. 

Silver fingers abandons the quivering thigh and reach up to stroke across Keith’s face and down his neck, the cool metal startling compared to the heat that seems to roll off Keith’s body in waves, leaving gooseflesh in its wake. He stills next to a nipple, his index finger circling the areola before finally drifting across the nipple itself. 

Keith gasps as the sleek metal lights over the sensitive bud and arches into the touch slightly. Two of Shiro’s fingers grasp the nipple and he rolls it between them gently making Keith writhe from the menstrations. 

“S-Shiro, please.” Keith pants into the air between their lips and arches further into Shiro’s hand. Shiro knows exactly what his lover wants but doesn’t give into his wishes yet. He trails his fingertips down Keith’s stomach and circles his navel before stopping at the smooth skin just below it. 

“What was that?” Shiro’s voice rumbles from his chest and he presses his fingertips into Keith’s soft stomach. As Keith fights with himself, Shiro looks down at the marvel that is his boyfriend. The younger man is long and lithe with a decent amount of muscle, yet, he is still somehow so soft in all the right places. 

The muscles of Keith’s abdomen roll as Shiro traces a small heart into the soft skin with his index finger. Shiro glances down to where Keith is hard and knows he’s just as soft and smooth down there too. Shiro and Keith are both avid shavers, they prefer to be smooth, except for Keith’s fascination with Shiro’s happy trail, which he keeps. 

A growl of frustration catches Shiro’s attention and he focuses back on Keith’s face. His dark brows are drawn together and he has a cute pout on his lips. Shiro only raises his eyebrows questioningly but he can’t help the smile that tugs on the corner of his lips. 

Keith mumbles something quietly and looks away as if he’s bashful but Shiro knows better after all these years. With a frown, Shiro tangles his fingers in Keith’s hair and tugs it sharply, forcing Keith’s head backwards to expose his long throat. 

“I said, what was that?” The hard tone creeps back into his voice as he attempts to cow Keith with only his voice. A soft sigh escapes Keith’s parted lips as his eyes flutter closed. 

“Please Sir.” Heat blazes through Shiro like a wildfire as he crashes his lips into Keith’s and delves into his mouth, plundering it with a fervor Shiro thought was long forgotten. Keith’s moan is coaxed from him as Shiro licks into his mouth and tugs on Keith’s hair again. 

Shiro feels when Keith’s hips shift in anticipation and Shiro smiles into the kiss. Cool metal returns to warm flesh as his hand drifts back below Keith’s navel and stops just before he reaches the base of Keith’s arousal which is laying flush against Keith’s stomach and curved to the left. Shiro breaks apart from Keith and rests their foreheads against each other as he breathes deeply for several moments. Keith whines and shifts his hips again trying to encourage Shiro to touch him which makes Shiro chuckle. 

“I want to hear you beg.” Shiro says it so quietly he practically whispers it and Keith shivers at Shiro’s voice alone. Keith finally opens his eyes and looks up at Shiro through his long lashes. A galaxy seems to swim in those purple depths, the low lighting of the room giving them an ethereal glow. He sucks his bottom lip between his teeth and worries it softly, never breaking eye contact. 

“Please Sir, please touch me. I really need you to touch me so bad, I can’t take it any longer.” The plea rolls off Keith’s tongue and Shiro can see the desperation in Keith’s eyes and the taut line of Keith’s slightly shaking body. Shiro closes his eyes and takes a deep breath and reigns in his urge to take his lover right then and there. 

The plan, he thinks to himself, remember the plan. 

Shiro completely passes Keith’s rigid erection and slips his fingers between his lover’s firm cheeks. He strokes along first the right cheek and then the left, still never touching anywhere that Keith really needs him. Keith shivers as the sensitive skin is stroked and lets out another whine for Shiro. 

“Please.” It’s practically a sob as Keith’s hands find purchase on Shiro’s shoulders, rounded nails scrabbling and digging into his flesh making him hiss. “Ah, s-sorry.” Keith starts to pull away but is stopped by his boyfriend’s words. 

“Do it again.” Shiro’s voice is all gravel, the pitch sweeping to a lower register with lust. Keith bites his lip as he rests his hands on Shiro’s broad shoulders for a moment. Keith puts a little pressure and then rakes his nails down Shiro’s chest, one of his fingers catching over a nipple through Shiro’s thin shirt. Air rushes from between Shiro’s clenched teeth and he ducks down to claim Keith’s mouth once again. 

“Please Sir, take this off. I need to see you, need to feel you.” Keith clutches at Shiro’s shirt and pulls at it desperately. Shiro quickly sits up and grabs his shirt by the back of his neck and shucks it up and over his head. As the shirt drifts to the ground somewhere in the room, Keith’s hands are already on him. Small hands trace up his back making him shiver as he turns back around to face his lover. 

They both look down to Shiro’s muscular chest which now has four long red welts down each pec. Shiro groans at the marks on his skin and kisses Keith chastely. 

“Mark me up Baby.” Keith leans up to catch his mouth and then pulls Shiro closer so that the older man is leaning close into him. 

“Let me know if I do it too hard?” His lover looks up at him with concern so Shiro nods his head even though he knows that Keith won’t hurt him. 

Shiro’s fingers finally drift closer to the wet opening that Shiro knows is waiting for him. As he gets closer, the receptors in his metal fingers pick up the feeling of the wet lubricant that’s messily scattered around Keith’s hole from where he had been touching himself before Shiro arrived. 

He circles the rim slowly, collecting moisture on his finger, as Keith cards through his hair for a moment; Shiro allows his eyes to slip closed and enjoy the feeling. Shiro finally pushes into that sweet heat and sighs at the same time Keith does. He slips his finger all the way in, his lover loose enough to take it after the man had opened himself up on his own fingers. 

“How many did you get?” Shiro stills his hand, his finger unmoving inside his boyfriend as he waits for his response. When he looks, Keith’s eyes are closed, his long lashes resting against his flushed cheeks. Keith’s lips are parted slightly, his hot breath fanning between them with each heavy exhale. 

When Keith doesn’t respond Shiro retracts his finger, completely pulling out of his lover. Keith’s eyes immediately open and he grabs onto Shiro’s shoulders fiercely. Keith opens his mouth but closes it again with a blush. 

“I said, how many did you get, now answer me. Don’t you want to be a good boy for me?” Keith somehow seems to flush even more at Shiro’s words but nods eagerly before talking. 

“Only two Sir, I knew you would want to do it yourself. Please, I’ll be good, I’ll be good for you.” One of Keith’s hands run across the buzz cut on the side of Shiro’s head while the other strokes down Shiro’s chest. Keith looks up at him earnestly and Shiro can’t stop himself from kissing the boy. 

“Such a good boy, you know how much I love doing this--” Shiro’s finger slowly pushes back into Keith, his lover’s body accepting him back eagerly. “How much I love taking you apart with my fingers--” Shiro strokes along Keith’s inner walls as he draws his finger out to the tip and then pushes back in slowly. “Do you want that Baby? Do you want me to take you apart with my fingers?” As Shiro strokes deep inside of his boyfriend with a single finger he’s glad that Keith only got up to two fingers, which only equals to one of Shiro’s. 

Shiro wants to take time with his boy, pull him apart bit by bit until his boy is begging for him. Shiro thinks of how pretty Keith is when he’s coming apart and begging desperately for Shiro to fuck him. 

“Y-Yes Sir, please take me apart with just your fingers.” Keith whines when Shiro’s finger suddenly doesn’t push back into him. He looks down quickly but sees Shiro reaching across him for the lube that’s laying on the other side of him. Shiro sits up slightly and dips two of his fingers into the moisture and collects it on each digit. 

“Who said I was just going to use my fingers?” Shiro says it without looking up and he can hear the catch in Keith’s breath as his words register. Keith groans when the finger finally returns, pushing deep inside before pulling almost completely out again. The tip of a second finger nudges at Keith’s rim and applies pressure on the taut ring making it go slack around the finger that’s already inside. 

The second finger pushes into Keith and both digits sink in until only the tips are buried. Keith can feel the stretch of his rim as his body works to adjust to the girth of only two of Shiro’s large fingers. Keith knows that in order for him to be able to take Shiro’s cock without discomfort he’ll have to work up to three of Shiro’s fingers, making Keith whine at that thought. 

Shiro stops immediately when he hears the whine, “Are you okay Baby? Is it too much? Am I hurting you?” He starts to pull back but is stopped by a hand around his wrist which holds him in place. His lover’s hips twitch up into his hand as the younger man pulls Shiro’s hand closer to his body which makes the fingers slowly push deeper. 

He’s pulled in at a crawl, feeling every single inch of Keith as the boy slowly works his fingers deeper. They both breathe out a sigh of relief as Shiro’s fingers are finally buried to the knuckles. Keith grins wickedly at Shiro and traces his arm from the wrist up to his shoulder so he can hook it behind the older man’s neck. 

Shiro begins to pump his fingers into his lover’s welcoming body at an excruciatingly slow pace, making the younger man whine. Keith reaches his arm over Shiro’s shoulder and scratches from a point on his back up to his shoulder. His blunt nails catch on a raised scar and Shiro hisses at the feeling. 

Keith immediately starts apologizing and removes his hands from Shiro’s body but Shiro leans down to kiss him deeply, his tongue pushing between Keith’s lips which are still trying to spill out apologies. 

“Don’t apologize Baby, you’re not hurting me, I like it.” Shiro pecks his boyfriend’s lips again and then suddenly curls his fingers deep inside of Keith and rubs over the tight bundle of nerves that he can feel there. Keith’s back snaps off the bed in an arch and he moans loudly as his eyes roll into the back of his head as his eyelids flutter closed. 

Shiro finally eases up the pressure against Keith's prostate and pulls his fingers out to the tip again. Keith seems to collapse back onto the bed, heavily panting now. 

A small puddle of precum is collecting on Keith's stomach and is dripping down his side as he writhes against his boyfriend’s fingers. Shiro maneuvers so that he can lean down and lick up the precum with one long sweep of his tongue. 

A sour taste a hint of salt coats his tongue and he swallows it down greedily while looking up to make eye contact with Keith. Keith groans at the visual display and drags him up to kiss him again. His boyfriend shudders against him as Shiro brushes over his prostate for the second time. 

Shiro pulls away from Keith only to sit up and move between his lover’s bent knees. Shiro nudges one of Keith’s feet with a hand and he spreads his feet apart to make room for Shiro’s much larger body. 

Shiro pauses to drink in the sight of his boyfriend who is spread out before him. Shiro is sat in the space between his bent legs which are laying flat against the mattress; Keith’s position which shows off his immense flexibility leaves him wide-open and completely exposed to Shiro’s warm gaze. 

His eyes trail from Keith’s wet hole which is slowly dripping lube up to his erect cock which sits heavily against his stomach dribbling precum. Next Shiro looks at Keith’s face which is flushed a deep red; his eyes half lidded, the purple of his iris barely visible around his pupils which are blown wide with lust. 

Shiro brushes his fingers of his left hand along Keith’s thigh as his other hand moves to palm himself through his pants. The chill of his silver appendage cools the heat rushing through his body and the throb of his touch-starved erection settles back to a dull ache. 

“Undress me, Kitten.” Shiro’s command leaves no room for argument and Keith practically scrambles to comply. In an instant he’s kneeling in front of Shiro and he looks up at him questioningly. Shiro nods his head and Keith moves even closer still. Calloused fingers quickly run up his sides and then drift across his chest before trailing back to where Shiro’s pants are slung low on his hips. 

“Did I say you were allowed to touch?” The hands at his waist still at these words and purple eyes look up at him with guilt. “I said, did I say you could touch?” his eyes flick away before he speaks up. 

“No Sir..” Shiro uses two fingers on the underside of Keith’s chin to tilt the boy’s head up to look at him. A pout accompanies the innocent eyes Keith tries to look at him with. 

“This is your first slip up, so I’ll let it slide this time.” He caresses Keith’s face with a hand, “but do not disobey me again.” 

“Yes Sir.” Keith turns his head to nuzzle into the palm of the hand on his face. Keith’s hands fall to the waistband of Shiro’s pants and he wastes no time to unbutton and unzip them. Shiro sighs as the material loosens over his straining member and relieves some of the tight pressure against him. Shiro rises so that he’s standing next to the bed and turns to face his lover. 

One of Shiro’s hands cards through Keith’s long hair while the other settles on the younger man’s shoulder. Keith dips his thumbs beneath the elastic of Shiro’s briefs and drags them down with his pants in one go. He steps out of his pants and uses a foot to slide them across the floor and away from the bed. Precum dribbles from the head of his manhood and he catches Keith licking his lips at the sight. 

“You want a taste Baby?” Shiro’s hand moves from Keith’s hair to trace his jawline. His thumb stills over a plush lip and he hooks his thumb to drag it down to open his lover’s mouth. His tongue darts out to touch synthetic material and a groan is pulled from Shiro by the action. 

“Please Sir, please let me taste you.” Shiro stokes Keith’s lower lip with a smile. 

“Such a good boy, go ahead.” It’s all the encouragement Keith needs. He leans close, hooking his hands around the back of Shiro’s muscular thighs. He stills for a moment, his lips scant inches away from Shiro’s prick, his hot breath ghosting over the straining member. The purple of his eyes barely there as he looks up through his long lashes at Shiro. He licks his lips playfully with a smirk curling up at the corners. 

He finally closes the distance, his lips brush against the soft head of Shiro’s cock and glisten as precum is smeared across them. Shiro’s breath hitches as Keith’s slick lips part and his tongue darts out to trace the weeping slit and a hand wraps around Shiro’s base. Keith moans at the taste, his eyes fluttering closed. Shiro groans low in his throat and is suddenly surrounded by darkness as his eyes close on reflex, his head thrown back as his fingers move to tangle in Keith’s hair once again. 

A soft tongue tracing underneath the head of his dick followed by the tight heat of Keith’s mouth has Shiro quaking. Shiro sighs as he feels himself sink deeper into Keith’s mouth. Keith’s tongue laves the underside as he presses even farther until his nose is pressed against the growing stubble at Shiro’s base. Keith’s groan vibrates along Shiro’s shaft and startles a moan from him. 

When metal fingers tighten their hold on Keith’s hair, he finally moves. He pulls back until just the head is barely sealed behind his lips before taking it in again. He lets it press deep into the back of his throat and swallows around it thickly. More moans are pulled from Shiro as Keith does this again and again. Shiro opens his eyes to look down at his boy and groans at the sight. 

Keith’s pink lips are stretched around his cock, saliva glistening along his lips and down his chin. His long eyelashes rest against his cheekbones as he hollows out his cheeks to suck Shiro deeper again. It’s when purple eyes open to meet his that Shiro has had enough; Shiro pulls Keith off of him by the hair with another groan. Shiro moves his flesh hand to Keith’s face and uses his thumb to slide saliva across his lower lip. 

“Oh you’re so good for me baby boy.” Keith whimpers at the praise and Shiro moves forward to shuffle him further back onto the bed. He presses until Keith lays back, his legs immediately falling open for Shiro. Shiro bends in for a kiss, their lips move languidly together, tongue rubbing against tongue as heat builds between them till they’re both panting. 

“P-please.” Keith whimpers and grasps Shiro’s biceps. 

“Tell me what you want Baby Boy and I’ll give it to you.” Shiro teases as his fingertips drift from Keith’s side down towards his waist. His cool fingers still at a hipbone and trace it lightly. 

“Please touch me, I want you to touch me Sir.” Shiro smiles and hums in approval and finally moves his hand to wrap around Keith’s straining member. The tip is leaking heavily, almost as if it’s drooling in its excitement. Shiro uses the dripping moisture to slicken Keith’s cock as he wraps his hand around him in a tight circle. Shiro pumps his fist twice before stilling and Keith is already writhing beneath him. 

Keith whines in protest struggling to try to thrust up into Shiro’s hand. Shiro presses his fist closer to Keith’s base, giving him no leeway. Shiro turns to check the time and with a smirk pulls away from Keith completely. Keith moves to clammer after him as Shiro rises from the bed but he turns to Keith with a serious expression. 

“Here’s what’s going to happen Baby Boy, I’m gonna go put some stuff together and then we’re gonna put on a little show for a certain boy who hasn’t learned his place.” Keith’s eyebrows knit together in confusion but Shiro doesn’t give him time to ask any questions. “Lance doesn’t seem to understand that you belong to me and I plan on making that perfectly clear. You will do exactly as I say, when I say, no questions asked or misbehaving. Is that okay, Keith?” 

At his name, Keith knows that Shiro is asking him in all seriousness and is giving him room to refuse if he’s uncomfortable with what is going to happen. Keith thinks of the way Shiro has been getting jealous every time Lance has been around and how Shiro feels the need to dominate him the moment they’re alone and he smiles. He trusts Shiro explicitly and says okay. 

“I want you to stay here until I come back for you Baby Boy, but you have one rule; you’re not allowed to cum until I say.” Keith’s lip sticks out in a pout but he nods anyway. “Also, I want you to keep touching yourself; I want you wet and open for me when I return.” Shiro moves Keith’s hand down to his own entrance and is entranced as Keith’s fingers immediately dance around the still-slick opening before pushing in. They groan simultaneously and Shiro moves away from him before he gives in to the urge to touch his boy. 

He takes the few short steps to gather his discarded clothes but his gaze is drawn back to Keith when the boy moans his name. Shiro’s eyes trail from half-lidded eyes, to arched back, to the four fingers which Keith has buried to the knuckles. Shiro watches his lover finger himself open as he slowly dresses before quickly turning to leave the room before his self control abandons him. Shiro casts one last look into the room before letting the door fall closed behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed the smut between our boys. If you feel like I missed a tag and I need to add something, please let me know!
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment or some kudos if you want or you can come yell at me here [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cosmosmoose) or here [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KristenRandall)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit more plot-ish stuff? We'll hopefully get some more stuff going!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry it took so long to update! I was definitely going to update sooner but life got away with me.
> 
> I know originally the summary said that stuff with Lance would start in Chapter 3, and I guess it's still technically true, but sexual stuff with Lance will start in the next chapter for sure!
> 
> This chapter is a little shorter but that's because it's mostly prepping everything for the next good bit. The next chapter will undoubtedly be long again because I can't seem to write smut in any short way.

Shiro finds Lance putting away his breakfast dishes as he stalks into the room. Lance startles at the sound of Shiro’s heavy footfalls and starts babbling incoherently. Shiro stops just short of touching him, leaning close into his space. Lance mumbles something in confusion and takes a step back.

“I noticed you’ve been flirting with Keith a lot recently, is something going on?” Shiro keeps the leader’s tone out of his voice and lets it take on a softer note, almost as if he’s inquisitive. 

“I know we fight a lot, but come on, have you seen Keith? Even with the dumb mullet he’s-” Lance flails his arms and Shiro leans back to avoid being hit. 

“So what are your intentions with him?” Lance hears the strange tone in Shiro’s voice and shrugs. 

“What are you, his dad? He can fuck who he wants, it’s not like there’s many options out here in space.” It’s said with a shrug and Shiro has heard enough. 

“There’s not many options so you decided to try to take what’s mine?” There’s no malice in his voice when he speaks but Lance is surprised nonetheless. 

“What’s your? You- Keith? Are you saying Keith is yours? That’s not quite how that works, dude, like I said, Keith can fuck who he wants.” Lance’s lip press into a thin line and his eyebrows furrow. 

“And that’s where you’re wrong. Keith is mine, and I plan on showing you what’s mine.” Lance splutters as Shiro grabs him by the elbow and begins steering him out of the room. He doesn’t try to fight the hold Shiro has on him but spouts question after question and each goes unanswered. 

Shiro pulls him into a room that’s empty save for a single chair in the middle of the floor. Lance notices the Altean cuffs laying next to the chair and spouts more questions but he still doesn’t try to pull away. Shiro turns Lance to face him once they reach the chair and with hands on either of his shoulders he guides him down to sit in the chair. 

Shiro realizes it’s Lance’s pure curiosity that’s keeping him playing along and he squats down to be closer to Lance’s level to speak to him. 

“So here’s what’s going to happen. You’re going to sit here in this chair handcuffed while I go get Keith. At this moment, Keith is in my room fucking himself open on his own fingers for what I have planned. You say that anyone can fuck Keith but I’m going to show you that’s not true. Only I can fuck Keith; he is mine. Before you ask, Keith has already agreed to this.” Lance stares at him for several moments, blinking slowly with his mouth hanging open. 

Lance finally nods silently appearing to be deep in thought. Shiro stands with the Altean cuffs in hand and moves behind the chair to secure Lance’s hands. He settles a hand on Lance’s shoulder from behind. 

“You have some rules you have to follow. One, you cannot reach out to touch Keith or yourself. Two, you will not say anything to upset or hurt Keith. Three, you will keep your eyes open and on Keith the whole time. Four, I don’t want your bodily fluids on what’s mine, so keep it to yourself. Oh, and feel free to say what you want to Keith, if you think you can tempt him into ‘fucking whoever he wants,’ I’d like to see you try.” Lance seems to think over the rules for a few moments before nodding his head. 

“One thing though, I’m handcuffed, why is that rule number one?” Shiro doesn’t say anything but smiles at the confused boy before turning to leave the room. 

\- 

When Shiro enters the bedroom it’s to find Keith exactly where he left him. Keith is a panting and whining mess, puddles and trails of precum littering his stomach and dripping down his sides. Keith’s eyes opened as soon as the door slid up and he already has a hand held out for Shiro as he whines for him. Shiro takes the smaller hand as he settles on the edge of the bed. 

“Such a good boy,” He looks Keith up and down as his lover writhes wantonly. “You did exactly as you were told. Don’t worry, you’ll get your reward soon enough.” Dark strands paint Keith’s forehead as they stick there with moisture so Shiro uses his empty hand to push them back and off of Keith’s face. “Are you ready to put on a show Baby Boy?” Shiro is only slightly surprised when Keith grins mischievously and says yes. 

Shiro stands from the bed and gestures for Keith to follow him. When Keith reaches the edge of the bed Shiro grabs his shirt, which Keith had worn to bed, and holds it out for him. Keith lifts his arms above his head which allows Shiro to slip the shirt over his head and pull it down so that it falls to his mid-thighs. Keith grabs the shirt by the collar and brings it up to his nose with a small smile. 

“What’s that smile for?” Shiro grabs his lover by the chin and tilts his head up. 

“It smells like you.” Shiro’s mouth falls open in surprise but it’s quickly overtaken by a smile. Shiro ducks down to kiss him quickly before he deftly picks up the smaller body with ease and settles him with his legs wrapped around Shiro’s waist. Shiro’s hands settle on the back of Keith’s thighs, just below his pert ass, and he squeezes the warm flesh with a smile. Keith rolls his eyes at his boyfriend and settles his arms around Shiro’s neck. 

They arrive outside of the door and Shiro stops in the hallway before the sensor on the door can detect them. Shiro allows Keith to slide from his grasp and settle his feet on the cold metal floor. Keith is thankful for his Galran heritage because his body runs so hot that the cold floor doesn’t even bother him. Shiro’s finger curls beneath Keith’s chin and he bends down to press a kiss to Keith’s forehead. A soft smile appears on Keith’s face and Shiro’s breath is momentarily taken away. 

“Are you sure, Keith?” Shiro asks one last time, needing to be completely sure that his boyfriend is okay with what’s about to happen. 

“Shiro, I’m okay with this; I trust you.” Shiro studies Keith’s face closely, searching his face for any form of unease or discomfort. Shiro doesn’t find anything so he steps around Keith to walk closer to the door. He fills Keith in on the rules he set for both Keith and Lance and then reminds Keith that they can stop at any time, Keith only needs to say a word and Shiro will put an end to things. 

The door whooshes open and Shiro steps through into the room with Keith following close behind him. Shiro eyes Lance who’s still bound to the chair and straining to try and see around Shiro. With a roll of his eyes, Shiro turns to glance over his shoulder so that he can look at Keith. 

“On your knees.” Shiro points to the ground and turns back to face Lance, not even bothering to see if Keith complies because he knows Keith will. Shiro doesn’t hear Keith kneel but he sees the way Lance’s eyes move down to the space between Shiro’s legs. Lance’s mouth drops open and his eyes get comically wide as Shiro finally moves further into the room. Shiro stops a few feet away from Lance and turns to look back at where his boyfriend is kneeling on the ground. 

Keith makes a perfect picture of submission, he’s on his knees with his weight settled back onto his heels and his fingers are curled together on his lap. His head is tilted down with his chin almost touching his chest; his soft hair falls messily around his face, completely obstructing his face from view. Shiro’s too-large shirt is huge on Keith, the hem of the black material falling to Keith’s mid-thighs. 

Shiro drops down into a crouch and rests his arms on his bent knees. Shiro lifts a hand to crook a finger as he speaks, “Come here Kitten.” Keith lifts his head to look at Shiro, their eyes locking as Keith looks only at him. Without being prompted, Keith pushes forward onto his hands and begins crawling closer. His shoulders and hips sway sensually with every movement. When he reaches them, Keith settles back into his previous position on his knees. “There we go, you’re such a good boy. So good for me.” Shiro cups the side of Keith’s face and the younger man turns to nuzzle into the touch. 

“Keith?” The word is almost a squeak as it comes from Lance, but the boy in question doesn’t acknowledge him. “Keith, wha-” 

Shiro cuts Lance off, “He hasn’t been given permission so he won’t talk to you.” Shiro turns to Lance whose brows are furrowed in confusion and with a smile Shiro turns back to his boyfriend. “You can answer him.” Shiro lovingly caresses Keith’s face with a thumb as the boy finally turns to Lance. 

“I belong to Shiro.” It’s the first thing out of his mouth and Shiro feels pride and happiness welling up inside of him. Shiro softly pressed a kiss to Keith’s cheek making his eyes flutter closed and a small smile to curl on his lips. “Shiro’s going to show you.” Keith looks back to him, the purple of his eyes seeming to shine with trust and love for only Shiro. 

“That’s right.” A dangerous smile twists Shiro’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! Thanks for reading another chapter!! I know a lot didn't really happen this chapter but I hope it was still worth reading!  
> Next chapter we'll be getting into the good bits again!!
> 
> Comments definitely kick me into gear and encourage me to write more! AnitsocialPsychoFromWattpad's comment inspired me to finish writing this chapter and to post it! So thank you to them and to everyone who leaves me a comment! You guys are the best!<3
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment or a kudos, or you can come yell at me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cosmosmoose) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KristenRandall)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your mouth is mine"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's another chapter! It took longer than I was hoping to update again but life sucks occasionally, you know? I actually managed to break it up so it wasn't just one really long chapter ahahah. We're getting to some good bits so I hope you like this!!

Shiro stands to move to a corner of the room and returns with a small bag and a blanket. “Be a good boy and sit by Lance while I get some stuff ready for you.” Shiro runs his flesh hand through Keith’s unruly hair and the boy smiles under the attention. Keith settles beside Lance, who is openly staring at him in surprise, but he still doesn’t look away from Shiro.

Placing the bag off to the side, Shiro spreads out the light blue blanket and smooths it over the hard metallic surface of the floor. 

“H-hey, isn’t that my blanket?!” Shiro just smiles and begins pulling things out of the bag to set beside him. Shiro sets aside a small bullet vibrator, a thin collar, their tin of makeshift lubricant, and even a small rag. Once he has everything placed on the corner of the blanket he tosses the bag away from him and turns to face Keith and Lance. Shiro motions Keith closer and the boy sensually crawls to him again, just the way he likes, his leathe body graceful in every movement and it’s still captivating to watch. Shiro notices how Lance’s eyes are glued to Keith’s ass which is just barely covered by Shiro’s shirt. When Keith reaches him he sits back on his heels again and waits for Shiro to speak. 

“Why don’t we get this off you Kitten.” Shiro reaches for the hem of his shirt and Keith obediently lifts his arms without being asked. Shiro pulls the material up and over Keith’s head and tosses it somewhere behind him. Shiro takes in the pale skin before him, the milky-white flesh is completely on display and currently umarred by hickeys or bruises but Shiro plans to change that very soon. Shiro reaches out to gently trail his fingertips across Keith’s shoulder and down his arm. His boy melts into the soft touch and he pouts up at Shiro. “What is it Baby?” He catches Keith’s narrow chin between his thumb and forefinger. 

“I want you to touch me Sir.” Shiro chuckles softly at the words and the stubborn set to the younger man’s eyebrows. 

“We’ll get to that soon.” Shiro picks up the collar from beside him and holds it up for Keith. “Do you want to wear your collar Kitten?” Shiro smiles at Keith’s excited nod and moves closer, “This shows that you belong to me, right?” He wraps the thin material around his lovers delicate throat and deftly buckles it in the back as if he’s done it hundreds of times, which he has. The leather material sits snugly against his neck and the soft pink of it looks beautiful on his skin. 

“Only yours.” It’s softly spoken but then a noise behind Keith has them both turning to look at Lance as if they’re just now remembering that he’s still there with them. Shiro frowns as Keith head tilts slightly as he continues to look at Lance. Shiro clears his throat loudly and Keith whips back around to look at him with a pink flush covering his cheeks. 

“Eyes on me Baby.” There’s an edge to his voice and the rushed out “yes Sir” from his lover makes his toes curl. “Good boy.” Shiro takes Keith’s hand and pulls him till he’s standing and moves him closer to lance. “Why don’t we show you off Kitten?” With the hand in his, he spins Keith around in a slow circle; the fluorescent lights in the room practically make Keith’s pale skin glow and the pink flush that’s settled across his face and down his chest is a nice contrast in the light. 

When Shiro looks to see Lance’s reaction, he’s amused by what he sees. The younger boy’s blue eyes are wide with disbelief and his mouth is hanging open. His pupils are blown out, only a small ring of blue visible, giving away his response to seeing Keith naked. When Shiro stops Keith’s spin Lance’s eyes land on Keith’s pink cock which is hanging half-hard in the air. Shiro’s eyes land on Keith once again and he’s pleasantly surprised to find Keith is already looking up at him. Shiro zeros in on the small white teeth that have Keith’s lower lip pulled into his mouth as he nibbles on it and he swoops down to steal his lips for a kiss. 

Dry lips quickly turn wet as Shiro’s tongue sweeps out to tease the crease of Keith’s perfect mouth. A small tongue meets him at the opening and tentatively touches his own. Even with the teasing touch, Shiro doesn’t push forward and allows his tongue to retreat back into his own mouth. With a whine Keith pushes forward, his tongue following Shiro’s as his small body presses forward against Shiro’s firm chest. Even through his shirt Shiro can feel Keith’s pebbled nipples rubbing against his chest and he can’t stifle a moan when he feels his lover grind wantonly against his leg. 

A strangled noise breaks through the wet sound of their lips sliding together coupled with Keith’s whining and Shiro peeks an eye open. Lance is twitching in his chair, his hips subtly moving as his eyes flick from their moving lips down to their moving hips. Keith suddenly clutches tightly at Shiro’s shirt and draws his complete attention back to him. When Shiro pulls back he notices the now-heavy blush on his boyfriend’s face and sweet pout on his lips which is accompanied with another needy whine. 

“On your knees.” Keith drops so fast that it almost appears as if his knees gave out under his weight. He lands with a thump and looks up through his lashes at Shiro who’s now towering over him. “Why don’t you be a good boy and suck me off. You’ve been so good for me already Kitten and I need to feel that hot mouth of yours.” Shiro drags a thumb across Keith’s bottom lip and his mouth opens pliantly, the tip of his tongue sneaking out to lap at the tip of it. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Lance shifting in his seat as he watches. 

Shiro unbuttons and unzips his pants but only pulls it down far enough to release himself from his briefs and pants. His thick cock bobs in the air and Keith’s eyes follow its every movement hungrily. “Please Sir.” His voice is breathy when he speaks and his cock is twitching and leaking in his lap. Shiro nods his assent and Keith practically dives forward to mouth at the flushed head dangling close to his face. He laps up the bead of precum that already gathered at the tip and wastes no time in swallowing him down. Lance begins to pant as he watches, his wrists straining against the Altean cuffs as he tries to move. 

There’s an urgency to the way Keith sucks down Shiro’s length, every brush of tongue as if he’s desperate to feel every inch of him. Shiro shutters and cards his fingers through long hair. He fists his fingers in the long locks and controls Keith’s pace. “Oh you’re so good Baby. You feel so good.” Shiro’s other hand moves down to Keith’s mouth as he slowly fucks his way deep into his lover’s throat. Shiro’s finger slides in the saliva that’s seeping out of the mouth sealed around his dick and he groans. With a snap he buries himself deep in the back of Keith’s soft throat and the boy scrabbles to grab ahold of Shiro’s meaty thighs; his fingers catch on the seams of Shiro’s pants and he swallows thickly around the appendage stuffed in his mouth. 

“There we go Baby. You’re so good. Ah- your mouth looks so pretty around my cock, so stuffed full. You like it when I stuff your greedy holes don’t you Baby?” Keith and Lance practically whine at the same time and the noise draws Keith’s attention. The younger boy turns to look at Lance but with a growl Shiro pulls sharply at Keith’s hair and begins thrusting into his mouth at a punishing pace. Keith can’t make a noise with the quick thrusts and tears gather in his eyes as he runs out of breath. Shiro’s hips start to stutter and he abruptly stops, holding Keith’s head close to his body and forcing Keith to hold him deep in his throat. “Swallow for me Kitten, that’s it Baby.” His boy obediently swallows around him twice before Shiro cums. 

Shiro gently pulls Keith off of him by the hold he has on his hair. “Wait, don’t swallow yet Baby. Lance needs to see how good you are for me. How well you listen to me. How you obey me.” With a hand on his chin Shiro turns Keith’s head so that he’s fully facing Lance. Keith opens his mouth and lets his tongue hang out slightly and what a pretty picture he makes. 

Keith’s eyes are half lidded and dull with lust, his pupils blown so wide you can barely see the purple of his iris and a heavy blush is painted across his pale cheeks. Off-white cum puddles across Keith’s tongue and in the back of his mouth. “Swallow it all, there you go, swallow all of it Baby.” It takes him a few swallows to get all of it down but once he does he opens his mouth again to show that he listened. Lance has gone silent as he tries to slow his breathing but his hips are still straining upwards as Keith turns to show his empty mouth to Shiro. 

“I was a good boy, right?” The younger boy looks up through his eyelashes at Shiro and bats them sweetly at him. Shiro chuckles and pushes some of the hair out of his lover’s face. 

“Yes you were good for me Baby, do you want a reward for being so good?” Keith perks up when he hears ‘ reward’ and nods excitedly. 

“Please Sir, I’ll be good.” Shiro tucks himself back into his pants before kneeling down beside his boy so he can place a kiss on his forehead. 

“I know you will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading another chapter! We're starting to get back into the good bits again so I hope you liked this!! I've had that bj scene wrote out for so long, so I'm so glad I finally was able to add it in for you guys!
> 
> Next chapter there will be some foreplay as Shiro takes care of his Keith, so keep an eye out for that!
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment or some kudos if you want or you can come yell at me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cosmosmoose) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KristenRandall)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading this far! Feel free to leave a comment or some kudos if you want or you can come yell at me here [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cosmosmoose) or here [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KristenRandall)


End file.
